1. Field
The invention is in the field of inflatable play structures for use in water or on land.
2. State of the Art
In recent years inflatable structures or inflatables, especially water toys and lounges or mats that people lay on while in the water have become very popular. With their increased popularity in recent years, more sophisticated inflators and valves have been developed which has opened up opportunities for even larger inflatable designs. Nearly all such inflatables on the market are used passively, i.e., a user lies on, sits on, or rides on them. There are very few inflatables which are interactive with the user thereof. Interactive inflatables on the market include small, inflatable slides such as those which fit within or otherwise interface with small children's wading pools. Such inflatable slides are not useable in adult pools or lakes, either at the edge thereof or actually in the water.